wariofandomcom-20200213-history
Wario Land 3: Walkthrough
North Out of the Woods (N1) Grey Key Pretty straightforward, Wario must move to the right until he reaches some floating platforms. Climbing up these, he reaches the grey key. Falling back down, and again moving right, continue moving to the right until you reach the end of the level, and a doorway. Proceed through the doorway and climbing a ladder will get you to the Grey Chest, from which you obtain an axe, letting you proceed to "The Peaceful Village" and "The Vast Plain". Red Key Move right until you reach the frog platform, which requires Ground Pounding. Once at the bottom, make your way across the level, avoiding being picked up or crushed. Climb the ladder and smash a few blocks to reach the key, before going up and left to play the golf mini-game. Moving back across the level leads you to the chest. Upon completion you obtain a jar with a raincloud in, which fills "The Pool of Rain" and gives you access to "A Town in Chaos". Green Key Blue Key Music Coins The Peaceful Village (N2) Grey Key Another reasonably simple level, but with two methods of completion, depending on the time. DAY: Climb to the top of the level, and accept a donut from the vender. Smash through the plain blocks next to the door, and climb back up via the key. The chest is through the door on the left. NIGHT: Climb to the top of the level, and let yourself be attacked by a zombie. Fall through the floor above the key by jumping on it, then fall further to the light to be reverted to normal form. The chest is through the door on the left. You receive half a tablet upon completion, to get the other half you must open the Grey Chest from "The Vast Plains". Red Key Green Key Blue Key Music Coins The Vast Plain (N3) Grey Key Move to the right, jumping over gaps until you reach the proximity door. Let yourself be hit by the mad professor, so you become invisible. Take care to jump across the gaps retaining your invisibility, as the key is on the other side of another proximity door. To regain visibility, run through a tube at the bottom of the level, then jump back across the gaps to open the chest. Upon completion you get half a tablet, which, if you have already obtained half from "The Peaceful Village" allows you to go to "Desert Ruins". Red Key Ground Pound the frog platform to your right, and proceed down the tube. Smash your way to the bottom, walk right and play the golf mini-game. Then, before going beneath the "Mini-Game Clear" block, be stung and float up to the right most chamber. Here, you obtain the key, then make your way back to the bottom, go beneath the "Mini-Game Clear" block, float up the middle passage and move left to the Chest. Upon completion, you obtain a blue crayon. Collecting all of the crayons will let you access the Golf Game outside of levels. Green Key Blue Key Music Coins West Desert Ruins (W1) Grey Key During the day, go right across the platforms and enter the first door. Climb to the top of the blocks, avoiding the spearheads, and crouchjump to get into the gap and get the key. Exiting the room, go into the next door on the right, go to the bottom of the level, where you will find another room containing the chest. Upon completion, you get the top half of an incantation, which dismisses the tornado, giving you access to "The Volcano's Base". Red Key At night, go left and enter the first door. Climb to the top, and get the key. Exit back through the door and continue going left. The chest is at the very top of the room to the left of the key room. Upon completion you receive half a sheet of paper. To get the other half, play the Desert Ruins during the day. Green Key Blue Key Music Coins The Volcano's Base (W2) Grey Key Walk to the right, and slide down the largest slope. Jump twice to break through the blocks to the key chamber. Slide down the same slope again and jump across the whole level until you smash through the blocks to the tube. Jump up through the tube to face the first "boss". Barge the flashing barrels out of the way, and then jump on the head of Doll Boy to stun him, barging him to defeat him. Jump onto the floating hammer and proceed through the door to reach the chest. Upon completion, you obtain the Blue Overalls, letting you use the "Ground Pound" ability. This lets you get the red keys in "Out of the Woods" and "The Vast Plain". Red Key where you find this key at? Green Key Blue Key Music Coins The Pool of Rain (W3) Grey Key Ground pounding the pillars so that they are in the right place to continue, the grey key is above the second set, requiring you to go right and then back left to reach it. Continue right to reach the ladder down to the chest. You receive a sole gear upon completion. Red Key Green Key Blue Key Music Coins A Town in Chaos (W4) Grey Key Climb up to the third floor of the structure, and enter the door. The key is next to the chandelier. Upon exit of the structure climb to the very top and grab the slider, which sends you to the chest. You obtain a sole gear upon completion, which, when coupled with that from The Pool of Rain, lets you go to The Grasslands. Red Key Green Key Blue Key Music Coins South The Grasslands (S1) Grey Key Taking care to avoid the missing floor, make your way across the whole of the level to a door. Upon entry, fall down and avoid the grabbers, then get flattened. Climb up the platforms to the second one, and let yourself fall left, then fall down to get the key. The chest is through a door on a floating platform, but first you must face WormWould, who spits rocks at you, knocking you off of the platform. To defeat him, ground pound his head several times, and then climb the shoots to the chest. Upon completion you collect the first Music Box, which lowers "The Big Bridge". Red Key Green Key Blue Key Music Coins East